El rey del juego (segunda parte)
by Soy Sierra
Summary: Tras los sucesos acontecidos en "El rey del juego" Astre y Undertaker se unen para lograr su venganza. Sin embargo, su relación ya no será la misma de antes. Sus sentimientos, serán un obstáculo más con el que deberán lidiar. (Aclaración: si bien esta historia es una continuación del fic mencionado anteriormente. Su lectura no es estrictamente necesaria para comprenderlo.)
1. Él no era Sebastian

Capítulo 1: Él no era Sebastian

Disclaimer: Nada del universo de "Kuroshitsuji"me pertenece. No gano dinero con este fic.

Él no era Sebastian. La certeza iba y venía por momentos. Se le presentaba en las situaciones más inoportunas y lo dejaba con la sensación de ser un iluso. De no comprender lo que en verdad ocurría a su alrededor. No estaba a acostumbrado a eso. Luego de tanto tiempo siendo quien movía las piezas tras bambalinas, aún no terminaba de adaptarse a ser una pieza más en aquel juego.

-¡Vuelve ahora mismo!¡Es una orden!

Undertaker se giró a medias antes de salir. La mirada que le devolvió era una mezcla de diversión y leve sorpresa. Como quien espera algo pero aún deja un espacio para el asombro. Undertaker salió por aquella puerta y ya no regresó durante los siguientes meses.

Él no era Sebastian.

* * *

Su cuerpo era diferente. Lo que no había ocurrido durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido en compañía de Sebastian, al fin se había producido. Crecía. Sus brazos, sus piernas, sus músculos se estilizaban y ganaba altura.

Desde luego al principio no lo había notado. No solía centrar demasiado su atención en su persona. Meyrin fue la primera en señalar lo que ya era obvio para todos en la mansión.

"¡Joven amo, tendremos que conseguir ropa que se ajuste mejor a su talla!"

Él no había comprendido a que se refería hasta que observo el puño de su camisa. Ciertamente le faltaban varios centímetros para llegar a su muñeca.

Curioso...

Aquella noche dedicó varios minutos a examinarse en el espejo de su guardarropa. Las diferencias eran sutiles pero allí estaban. Poco a poco dejaba de ser el niño enfermizo y enclenque para ir tornándose cada vez más esbelto y acorde a su edad.

¿Sería la ausencia del demonio lo que había generado aquel cambio tan notorio en su anatomía?¿Era posible que de alguna manera el contrato hubiese anulado su desarrollo natural?

Su ojo aún guardaba la cicatriz producto de la anulación del contrato. No podía ver con él pero no importaba. Ya se había acostumbrado. Ahora el parche cumplía su verdadera función.

Una guerra no se ganaba en un día. De eso estaba seguro. Menos una guerra de esas características, con tantos países involucrados. Los periódicos habían comenzado a referirse a ella como "la gran guerra." El mundo no había visto un conflicto bélico de esa magnitud. Los aliados, Francia, Rusia y Reino Unido se enfrentaban a las potencias centrales, formadas por el Imperio austrohúngaro y Alemania.

Alemania...

Allí era donde se encontraba él ahora, en la mansión que la familia tenía en aquel país. Alemania, la cual se había sumido en aquella guerra gracias a la intervención del personaje más insospechado: Undertaker.

Undertaker, quien no había sido más que un peón en su tablero de ajedrez. Útil bajo determinadas circunstancias pero mayormente prescindible en su juego. Oh cuan equivocado había estado..

El Shinigami había procurado disfrazarse de peón, camuflando sus actos y sus intenciones de una forma tan hábil que ni el ni Sebastian habían logrado dar con ellas hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Solo cuando la cabeza de Sebastian rodó por los suelos del lujoso Campania fue que él pudo comenzar a ver un atisbo de verdad.

Undertaker no era nada más ni nada menos que el verdadero rey detrás de aquella historia. Había salvado a su gemelo de morir en las llamas aquella trágica noche y su plan era cobrar venganza de todos aquellos quienes habían perjudicado a la familia Phantomhivem. La reina Victoria era su objetivo y la guerra era el arma que elegía para jugar. Ella le había arrebatado a Vincent y a Rachel. De modo que él le arrebataría lo que era más importante para ella.

"¿Qué es lo más importante para un monarca?" Le había preguntado aquel día cuando por fin pudo vislumbrar sus intenciones.

La respuesta era obvia. La destrucción del imperio que tan celosamente cuidaba su reina era la venganza perfecta. Un plan maestro que involucraba países, intereses, viejos resentimientos..y un ejercito de muertos vivientes producto de los enfermizos experimentos del Shinigami.

Todo estaba listo y dispuesto, hasta que...

Ciel murió. Los esfuerzos de Undertaker finalmente habían resultado vanos y su gemelo había sucumbido a la enfermedad unos meses atrás.

Él se había hecho pronto a la idea. En su mente su hermano había fallecido mucho tiempo atrás. Sin embargo para él..

Había sido un duro golpe para el Shinigami. Un golpe del cual aún tenía dificultades para recuperarse.

Eso lo llevaba a la situación actual. Aislado con sus sirvientes en una mansión de la campiña alemana esperando noticias de un Undertaker, que se dignaba a aparecer solo de cuando en cuando y se negaba a compartir detalles del frente.

Sus días se debatían entre procurar tratar de informarse a través de los periódicos locales (los cuales solo podía entender a medias gracias a su rudimentario alemán) y aburrirse hasta el hartazgo. No había mucho que pudiera hacer desde su posición. Ya no era el perro guardián de la reina por razones obvias y además, en ese país carecía de contactos influyentes. Sin la ayuda de Sebastian , esperar era lo único que estaba en sus manos..

Aquellos eran sus días. Hasta que una noche comenzó a toser..

Una tos seca, inofensiva, no era un ataque de asma de eso seguro. Conocía su cuerpo.

Subestimó la enfermedad. Gran error.

Su cuerpo ardía. El dolor en sus articulaciones no cedía y él nadaba en un mar de sudor. Fiebre. Una fiebre que lo abrasaba durante las noches y lo dejaba débil durante el día.

Finni, Meyrin y Baldroy se turnaban para cuidarlo. Incluso Tanaka se quedó junto a la cabecera de su cama cuando las noches se volvieron especialmente traumáticas.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan enfermo antes. La fiebre había sido tan repentina, tan violenta que lo había dejado postrado por días. Nada parecía surtir efecto, ni los paños fríos, ni los baños en la tina, ni los brebajes que podía preparar Tanaka...

Frecuentemente deliraba. Veía a su hermano a los pies de la cama, a sus padres, en una o dos ocasiones le pareció sentir a Sebastian observándolo desde las sombras..

Ilusiones, fantasmas que lo llamaban a reunirse con ellos.

 _Quizás lo haría.._

 _Quizás.._

Un hilo de plata. ¿Una telaraña? Sus propias palabras volvieron a él con una fuerza atronadora. "Voy a aferrarme a esta vida aunque mi esperanza sea tan delgada como el hilo de una araña.."

Ese era el hilo de la araña. Debía aferrarse a él si quería vivir. Lo hizo. Con todas sus fuerzas, lucho para aferrase al hilo que pronto se convirtió en una soga. Debía trepar por la soga para salir de aquella oscuridad. Aún le quedaba algo por hacer. Aún no podía dejar que la fiebre se lo llevara, de modo que lucho con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Hizo a un lado el profundo dolor que abrasaba su cuerpo y trepo...

Finalmente, luego de tantos días, aquel amanecer fue diferente. Sentía el cuerpo húmedo del sudor pero ya no se sentía ni remotamente tan afiebrado como antes. La enfermedad le había dado paso a un cansancio que lo instaba a dormir.

Quizás, si no hubiera estado tan agotado, se habría percatado de que no se hallaba solo en su cama sino que su cuerpo descansaba sobre el de alguien más..

Tal vez, si el sopor no hubiera eclipsado sus sentidos, se hubiese dado cuenta que se encontraba recostado sobre el Shinigami que se había ausentado por meses, que no era Sebastian, y que su mano aferraba con fuerza la trenza que Undertaker lucía en su plateada cabellera..

A partir de ese día todo cambió. Él ya no pudo tolerar que Undertaker lo dejara.

Continuará...


	2. Absurdo

Capítulo: Absurdo

Algo había cambiado en él. Más profundo que el cambio en su cuerpo, algo se había modificado en su mente. Si había sido producto de la enfermedad o si venía de la mano con los cambios en su cuerpo, no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía es que luego de reponerse había comenzado a percibir el mundo de otra manera.

De repente se sonrojaba ante la más mínima insinuación de sus sirvientes de vestirlo o bañarlo. Se quedaba sin palabras cuando los descuidos de Meyrin, antes molestos e intrascendentes, la hacían desplomarse en el suelo dejando ver parte de sus muslos o su escote. Jamás se había interesado antes en la anatomía de las personas que lo rodeaban. En cambio ahora se descubría observando las delicadas facciones de Finnian, o el solido torso de Baldroy...

Pero lo más extraño de todo (y lo más perturbador, a su entender) era la forma en que se había modificado su percepción de Undertaker. Antes visto como un curioso y repulsivo personaje, ahora se revelaba ante él de una forma que jamás habría imaginado. Ciertamente era atractivo, de eso había podido dar cuenta antes del cambio. En ese momento su hallazgo no había ido más allá.  
Cuando su espeso cabello al fin había dejado ver sus facciones, se había percatado de que no se trataba del anciano hombre que suponía. Su rostro era agudo y definido, sus rasgos bien delimitados, sus ojos mostraban una astucia innegable. Las cicatrices no lograban restarle atractivo y eso, el volver a encontrarlo atractivo, era lo que últimamente no dejaba de rondar su mente.

Se estremecía cuando su voz se alejaba del tono jocoso para volverse más grave. Contenía la respiración si una de sus túnicas lo rozaba al caminar. A menudo se sorprendía a sí mismo evocando los instantes que había pasado junto a él en su cama, cuando había velado por su cuidado. Recordaba una y otra vez el tacto de su cabello en sus manos...

Absurdo..

Todo era tan absurdo.

Él jamás, se había interesado en...

Sebastian no contaba.

Él y Sebastian habían compartido otra unión..

Y sin embargo..

Ni siquiera podía terminar de conjurar esos pensamientos. No podía. Porque eso implicaría reconocer algo que era imposible. Algo que era absurdo..

Afortunadamente, Undertaker parecía ajeno a sus cavilaciones y su contrariedad. Ni bien él se hubo recuperado de aquella extraña fiebre, el Shinigami partió nuevamente rumbo desconocido. Lo hizo durante la noche, de modo que él no tuvo ocasión ni siquiera de cuestionar durante cuánto tiempo se prolongaría su ausencia.

Aquella mañana al levantarse, él ya no estaba más. Astre apretó los puños ante la noticia pero no dejo ver su descontento ante sus sirvientes. Ya se estaba hartando de la actitud del Shinigami. Apenas si le dirigía la palabra y sus reiteradas ausencias no dejaban de perturbarlo. Odiaba que lo mantuviese en la sombra acerca de sus planes o intenciones.

No comprendía por qué. Ya habían superado aquella etapa, cuando su hermano aún vivía. Los largos periodos de silencio, la ausencia de respuestas. Undertaker se había negado a dárselas debido a que él no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a ellas. Finalmente, cuando había comprendido la situación Astre se había postrado ante él, reconociéndolo como vencedor del juego. Entonces..

¿Por qué se comportaba así nuevamente?

¿Por qué lo castigaba?

¿Por qué rehuía su presencia?

¿Se trataba nuevamente de un secreto que deseaba mantener oculto?

¿O quizás de algo más..?

* * *

Esta vez, la ausencia no se prolongó demasiado. El Shinigami regresó a la mansión tan solo dos días después de haberse marchado. Su expresión, a menudo inescrutable, se mostraba diferente. Su sonrisa se tensaba al llegar a la comisura de sus labios y su risa se había vuelto más estridente, casi maníaca.

Astre, quien había aprendido a leer sus singulares gestos, sabía lo que le ocurría y podía intuir a qué se debía. Según los diarios, estaban perdiendo. La guerra se prolongaba demasiado y su bando no hacía más que perder más y más hombres. Aún con la intervención de una entidad tan poderosa como Undertaker, las fuerzas de la reina resistían el ataque. Su hipótesis había demostrado ser cierta cuando dos tardes después el Shinigami se refirió al asunto..

"La chiquilla ha demostrado temple.."

Lo había escuchado susurrar antes de apurar una copa de vino hacia sus labios. Astre se había sobresaltado. No había sentido su presencia en el salón. Su postura relajada y laxa, medio recostado sobre el gran diván cercano a la ventana, distaban mucho de la premura y diligencia que había ostentado desde que habían llegado a Alemania. Ni bien se hubo recuperado del asombro, Astre tomó la ocasión como una oportunidad para hablar francamente.

-La reina Victoria no puede ser subestimada. Siempre cuenta con un as bajo la manga..

Era el turno de Undertaker para sobresaltarse. Evidentemente no esperaba encontrarlo ahi. Era evidente que había tenido que asistir a algun tipo de reunion formal. Las tunicas negras habían sido reemplazadas por un traje similar al usado cuando fingía ser el director del colegio Weston. Observandolo con cuidado, Astre notó que su camisa entreabierta dejaba ver algo de piel blanca y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Su afán por información casi lo había hecho olvidar sus atribulados pensamientos en relación al Shinigami.

-Es momento de que me participes de lo que está ocurriendo. -Anunció al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Necesitaba dejar sus emociones de lado y centrarse en lo importante. Estaba harto de tanto secretismo.

Undertaker sonrió de medio lado dirigiendo su vista a la ventana.

-Eres astuto. Creo que sabes muy bien lo que está ocurriendo.

Tan pronto hubo dicho eso, volvió al mutismo que había mantenido hasta entonces. Astre, quien esperaba una respuesta de ese estilo, se impacientó.

-¡Desde que estamos aquí no he hecho nada! No me hablas, ni me dices que debo hacer. ¡No haces más que ignorarme! ¡OYE!

Fue su pasividad lo que termino de colmar su no se movía ni daba indicios de responderle, de modo que eso lo llevó a actuar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzo contra la figura del Shinigami tomándolo por las solapas de su traje.

-¡MIRAME!¡ESTOY AQUÍ!

Al verse inesperadamente sujetado por el Conde, en un arranque tan impropio de él, el sepulturero pasó rápidamente del asombro a las carcajadas. Su pecho pronto comenzó a convulsionarse en pequeñas risitas.

Decepcionante. Astre deseaba hacerlo callar. Evidentemente, su arranque de ira no hacía más que provocar hilaridad en el otro. Era tan frustrante. Por una vez, quería ser tomado en serio por él, quería ser algo más que el chiquillo que sin dudas veía en su persona...

Entonces fue cuando lo besó.

Continuará..


	3. En blanco

Capítulo 3: En blanco

Siendo justos, el beso propiamente dicho comenzó después. En un principio la acción por parte de Astre consistió meramente en apoyar sus labios sobre los de Undertaker. Una acción que había sido producto de una cuestión más practica que lógica. Él quería que Undertaker dejara de reír. Podría haberlo abofeteado pero sus manos se hallaban ocupadas sujetando las solapas de su traje. De modo que solo su boca estaba libre...

Reflexionando sobre ello, no había tenido mucho sentido. Pero pocas cosas tenían sentido últimamente. Su repentina atracción hacia Undertaker, una de ellas..De modo que allí se encontraba. A horcajadas sobre el antiguo Shinigami uniendo sus labios con los de él en un intento de aplacar su irritante risa.

A pesar de todo, por muy absurda que resultara su estrategia, había funcionado. Undertaker parecía demasiado sorprendido para continuar riendo. Él, podría haberlo considerado una victoria de no ser por lo que sucedió a continuación..

Astre había ido habituándose poco a poco a las nuevas sensaciones que le transmitía su cuerpo adolescente. Comprendía que a pesar de lo incómodas que podían resultarle, su excitación y emociones se debían a dichos cambios físicos y que eran normales y esperables para alguien de su edad. Sin embargo, el conocer racionalmente aquellas cuestiones no impidió ser tomado totalmente por sorpresa..

Una sensación completamente nueva surgió desde su vientre hasta hacerse eco en todas sus extremidades. Como una serpiente que se desenrolla luego de un largo sueño, aquella sensación repto por su cuerpo hasta llegar hasta su boca y fue allí dónde todo cambió.

El roce de labios dejó de serlo para transformarse en un beso. Sus manos dejaron de tironear el maltratado traje para aferrar y sujetar. Su cuerpo fue impulsado hacia adelante buscando el calor del otro.

Astre no era él en ese momento. No era el orgulloso Conde, el altivo representante de los Phantomhive, el frío estratega dueño de sus acciones y sentimientos. Era alguien más. Alguien que se estremecía y vibraba. Alguien que exploraba buscando obtener todo lo que podía del cuerpo bajo él. Que quería dar todo de sí y a la vez tomar todo lo que el otro pudiese dar. Alguien voraz.

Dolor.

No supo exactamente lo que ocurrió pero de pronto se encontró a sí mismo en el lo había apartado de sí tan abruptamente que había dado de lleno con su cadera sobre el mármol y ahora sus músculos se resentían. No pudo terminar de incorporarse cuando el Shinigami, sin dar explicación alguna, pasó a su lado como una exhalación para desaparecer en dirección a sus habitaciones.

¿Era enojo lo que había visto en sus facciones?¿Acaso era tanto el rechazo que sentía hacia su persona?

Astre no podía saberlo. Lo que si podía saber es que la actitud por parte del Shinigami lo había lastimado más profundamente de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

* * *

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, ya debería haber estado acostumbrado a la frustración. No era exactamente el rechazo por parte del Shinigami el motivo de su malestar, sino su propia flaqueza al haber fallado.

Por un instante, un brevísimo instante, se había permitido olvidar sus preocupaciones, sus motivos, su venganza y su ira. Había dejado todo eso a un lado para perderse en el contacto con el cuerpo del otro, alimentando una parte de sí de la que no había tenido registros hasta el momento.

Iluso.

Undertaker no era el culpable de sus flaquezas. Sentir atracción hacia él había sido exclusivamente su error. No se había comportado como un Conde, ni siquiera como un caballero. Haberlo tomado de improviso ejerciendo intempestivamente su voluntad no era algo que podía permitirse.  
Había odiado cuando aquella noche "ellos" habían puesto sus manos en él. Cuando lo habían forzado de aquella terrible forma. No estaba en sus intenciones hacer algo similar..

Astre suspiro colocando su mano en su costado. Se merecía haber sido arrojado al suelo..  
No se había sentido él mismo al hacerlo. Pero eso no era ninguna excusa. La única vía "honorable" que le quedaba para salvar algo de su ya estropeada dignidad era disculparse abiertamente con él y jurar que un episodio así no volvería a ocurrir.

* * *

Sus honorables intenciones pronto se vieron empañadas por la llegada de un inesperado visitante a la mansión.

Dos días después del bochornoso evento, Astre subía las escaleras que conducían al despacho que utilizaba el Shinigami. No estaba en su naturaleza pedir disculpas de modo que había tenido que armarse de valor para enfrentarse nuevamente a èl. Las palabras que venía ensayando murieron en su garganta al encontrarse frente a frente con Grell justo cuando iba a llamar a la puerta.

La apreciativa mirada dirigida a su persona, (a los cambios en su anatomía más bien) y el comentario lascivo del pelirrojo Shinigami no tuvieron respuesta de su parte. Astre se disculpó ante la interrupción. Regresaría más tarde.

Es cierto, Grell había estado el día en que su hermano había muerto. Grell era parte del plan de Undertaker. Los ayudaba ocultándolos de las autoridades del mundo Shinigami.

Grell..

Grell y Undertaker…

Su mente quedó en blanco.

* * *

Difícil saber lo que ocurrió después. Astre tenía la certeza que el sol aún no se ocultaba cuando había subido a aclarar la situación. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a tomar consciencia de sí mismo, el fuego se hallaba encendido, la oscuridad de la noche envolvía el hall de entrada y a juzgar por el mudo dolor proveniente de sus extremidades llevaba un buen rato de pie. ¿Había pasado toda la tarde ahí?

Unos pasos a su espalda lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Un destello rojo captó su atención, entonces algo se puso nuevamente en marcha en èl. No supo de donde salieron las palabras, pero ciertamente él las pronunciaba.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste arriba?

Grell, quien se hallaba en proceso de retirarse de la mansión, se sorprendió ante la inesperada pregunta. Astre no solía dirigirse a su persona más que para manifestar irritación.

-¿Disculpa?

Astre se acercó lentamente a la figura del confundido Shinigami.

-Dijiste que era una pena que ya no tuviera a Sebastian. Pero que aún así no te lamentabas ya que la madurez había hecho maravillas conmigo..

Astre le hablaba a centímetros de su rostro. El cálido aliento le acariciaba el cuello y el azul en su mirada lo atrapaba en su misticismo.

Contando con otra personalidad Grell posiblemente habría notado la extrañeza en el comportamiento del siempre serio y agrio Conde. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso. Grell se había acostumbrado a tomar lo que podía cuando podía. No era su estilo dejar pasar una oportunidad para coquetear, por muy inusual que fuera.

-¿Es cierto?-Inquirió el joven Conde al tiempo que dejaba que sus manos se deslizaran por debajo del abrigo carmesí que había pertenecido a su tía y se perdieran sobre la suave textura de la camisa del Shinigami.

-Ciertamente, ha habido un gran cambio.- Respondió el otro casi sin aliento, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para besarlo..

Encontrándose solo con el vacío.

Astre se había alejado y lo observaba lascivamente a unos metros.

-Ningún caballero que se precie, pediría las atenciones de una dama sin cortejarla previamente. Disculpame, es tarde y los jóvenes debemos dormir para tener energía.

Decir que el rostro de Grell era todo un poema no es hacerle justicia a la verdad. En menos de un segundo su expresión había pasado de la frustración, a la sorpresa, del enojo a la satisfacción.

Astre sonrió. No había podido mantener su conversación con Undertaker pero había logrado algo mejor. Al marcharse el Shinigami, una de sus manos portaba una guadaña en forma de tijera.

Continuará...


	4. Suyo

Capítulo 4: Suyo

El cabello se deslizaba por sus dedos como un extraño liquido plateado. Astre continuó el trayecto de su mano hasta alcanzar su rostro. Un rostro surcado por los vestigios de una brutal herida. En un impulso se acercó a él y besó la cicatriz que cortaba el pómulo en dos. No permitiría que algo así volviese a ocurrir. Undertaker era lo último que le quedaba.

Él no lo sabía pero era suyo. Ni de su padre, ni de su hermano, ni de Grell..

Suyo.

No iba a perderlo tan fácilmente.

* * *

Algo le molestaba ¿Un insecto? Pasó la mano por su mejilla. Se volvió a dormir. Otra vez. Aquella desagradable molestia volvía a perturbarlo. Volvió a alejarla pero esta vez no pudo volver a dormirse. Irritado, se obligó a abrir los ojos..

A unos metros de su cama encontró el motivo de su turbación. Solo era un niño. Volvió a dejarse arrastrar por el sueño...¡¿Un niño?!

Astre abrió los ojos sobresaltado. El chiquillo, quien no aparentaba tener más de cinco años, le saco la lengua y salió disparado de la habitación.

"¿Qué diablos?"

El joven Conde se puso la bata dispuesto a seguirlo. Desearía haber continuado durmiendo ante la visión que lo recibió. En el hermoso salón de su mansión, siempre tan pulcro y prolijamente cuidado, se hallaban nada más ni nada menos que una veintena de niños mendigos.

Niños pequeños, sucios, gritones, algunos vestidos con harapos. Mey-rin, Finnian y Baldroy procuraban contenerlos pero aún así muchos terminaban tocando su porcelana, sus jarrones, sus cuadros..

-¡UNDERTAKER!

Su grito resonó en toda la mansión, haciendo que todos miraran en su dirección. Una risita pronto hizo que situara al Shinigami en uno de los sillones. Tenía a uno de los niños sentado sobre su regazo, el cual parecía profundamente interesado en sus aros.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

* * *

-¿Algo te perturba..?-Inquirió el Shinigami con aire divertido ni bien entró en su oficina.

-¡¿Quieres hacerme el favor de explicarme qué diablos hace esa multitud de mendigos en mi mansión?!

-¿Mendigos...?

Undertaker circuló por la habitación para centrarse en la poblada biblioteca. Sus manos inspeccionaron los numerosos volúmenes como si buscara algo.

-Esos mocosos harapientos ¿Por qué están aquí?

Undertaker pareció encontrar el libro deseado, lo observó apreciativamente para luego llevarlo a su pecho. Una expresión dramática cruzo sus facciones.

-¡Oh! Verás, una guerra tiene muchas consecuencias indeseadas. Las familias se desarman y son los más inocentes quienes deben pagar con las consecuencias..

Astre se serenó un poco. De modo que esos niños eran huérfanos de la guerra. Por muy irritante que fuera la presencia de los pequeños refugiados, su posición en la cadena social y su etiqueta, le exigían ciertos códigos en esos casos.

-Ya veo, los tendremos aquí hasta lograr dar con sus familiares..

-Es lo que debe hacerse, si.-Respondio el otro con una sonrisa enigmática.-Mientras tanto, te aconsejo una buena lectura. Es especialmente apropiada para descansar por las noches..

Undertaker dejó el libro sobre la mesa "Las grandes familias de Inglaterra." Astre no pudo evitar ruborizarse. ¿Acaso el Shinigami estaba al tanto de que no podía dormir bien a causa de...sueños inapropiados?

* * *

Esta vez había tomado una de sus manos entre las suyas. Dedico el tiempo para explorar las afiladas uñas negras, la suave piel clara, las viejas heridas en sus dedos. Con sumo cuidado quitó el anillo de piedra azulina de su dígito. Hacía tiempo que había notado la presencia de aquel anillo. Era similar al suyo propio.

Si esa joya representaba la conexión del Shinigami con la familia Phantomhive no le importaba. Hacía mucho que había dejado de intentar encontrar respuestas en relación a su pasado y su persona. Lo que Undertaker hubiera sido, la conexión que habría tenido o no con sus ancestros carecía de importancia. Lo único que importaba en la actualidad era su relación con él.

Ni siquiera la familia Phantomhive podía anteponerse entre los dos.

Astre llevó el ostentoso anillo hasta sus labios, lo metió en su boca e hizo que se deslizara por su garganta.

Undertaker era suyo, de nadie más..

* * *

Aún era de noche cuando despertó producto de una irrefrenable tos. Por un minuto, fue presa del pánico. No podía parar de toser de modo que no podía llamar a nadie para que acudiese a auxiliarlo. Fue su obstinado orgullo lo que lo salvó. No podía darse el lujo de morir de una forma tan estúpida. Debía calmarse. Focalizarse en otra cosa. Eso le había enseñado Sebastian..

Sebastian..

¿Qué pensaría Sebastian de los sueños que lo asaltaban continuamente?

Reiría, sin dudas. Sus tribulaciones siempre eran motivo de diversión para el demonio.

Astre fue serenándose. El corazón aún le latía furioso, pero la tos había cedido. Dejó a un lado el libro de las familias de Inglaterra y se puso de pie. La lectura había cumplido su cometido. Había probado ser tan aburrida que no había podido pasar de las primeras 15 páginas sin sucumbir al sueño.

Con pasos cansados se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Estaba bañado en sudor. Incómodo, optó por cambiarse de ropa. Estaba frustrado. No comprendía lo que le pasaba y la única persona que era capaz de aclarar su mente había optado por el secretismo.

Frustrante..

Estaba por volver a recostarse cuando dos golpes resonaron en la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Adelante?-Astre observó el reloj. Era muy tarde. Los sirvientes no solían estar despiertos a esas horas ¿Podía ser uno se los niños? ¿O quizás..?

-Con permiso. Creí oportuno traerte esto. Es un buen remedio para la tos..-Undertaker se había deslizado dentro de la habitación y ahora le alcanzaba un pequeño frasco. Se trataba de un líquido oleoso con un ligero aroma a menta. Astre no pudo evitar sentir cierta aprensión al verlo, recordando los múltiples brebajes que habían poblado la recámara de su hermano en sus últimos días.

\- No es veneno, en caso de que te lo preguntes..-Añadió el otro con cierto recelo.

-Por supuesto.- Astre lo tomó en sus manos asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Tendría que haberlo esperado. A pesar de la frialdad en su trato actual, el Shinigami siempre se había mostrado pendiente de su salud.

Astre centró su atención en él. Durante unos momentos ninguno dijo más. Los dos en silencio en la oscuridad de su recamara, presentaban un cuadro por demás peculiar a esa altura de la noche. Finalmente, Undertaker le deseo buenas noches y se giró para irse.

-Mi hermano te amaba. Se que de haber podido elegir, habría optado por crecer a tu lado y no en el seno de nuestra familia.

Eso hizo que el Shinigami detuviera su salida. Astre lo tomó como una victoria. Él no era Sebastian. No podía ordenar que no se marchara. Pero podía retenerlo de otras maneras.

-Mi padre también te apreciaba. Como un valioso informante, pero más que eso como un amigo..

Undertaker, no respondió ni a favor ni en contra de la afirmación. Tampoco hizo ademán de moverse. Astre interpretó su falta de respuesta como otra buena señal, se acercó hasta él.

-En cambio yo..-Con extrema lentitud, rodeo el torso del Shinigami con sus brazos- Es diferente conmigo. Lo que siento ahora por ti, no se compara con lo que ellos sentían..

-Sé que lo sabes, es por eso que...-Astre hizo que su pecho hiciera contacto con la espalda de Undertaker, recargando su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros. Bajo sus manos pudo percibir el cuerpo del otro tensarse casi imperceptiblemente.

-Es por eso que no puedo permitirme perderte.-Culminó en apenas un susurro, al tiempo que acercaba lentamente la guadaña en forma de tijera a la garganta del otro.

Undertaker elevó la comisura de sus labios dibujando una sonrisa sombría en sus facciones.

-Sin dudas ha pasado tiempo..-Inclinó su rostro a un lado para encontrarse con la intensidad de una mirada demoníaca.

"Sebastian"

Continuará...


	5. Dulce y amargo

Capítulo 5: Dulce y amargo

El campania se bamboleaba bajo su cuerpo. Pronto se hundiría. Debía actuar rápido para alejar a su amo de tan peligroso lugar. Sin embargo, antes debía encargarse de otros asuntos. Undertaker había probado ser un antiguo Shinigami. La orden de su amo había sido apresarlo. En eso estaba cuando el destello de luz lo dejó ciego por un segundo. De un momento a otro, toda su fuerza se focalizó en un punto, concentrada en evitar que la afilada hoja de la Death Scythe descendiera sobre sí.

El joven amo no se lo perdonaría. Ya había manchado el traje de mayordomo que Tanaka tan gentilmente le había obsequiado, no podía permitir que lo arruinaran más. ¿Qué clase de mayordomo sería si dejaba que..?

Un corte. Limpio, certero y luego, por un breve instante, nada.

La calma antes de la tormenta.

Se había enfrentado antes con Shinigamis. Grell, aunque excéntrico y ridículo, había sido un oponente respetable. Sin embargo, Undertaker presentaba un asunto totalmente distinto. Se había movido con astucia y discreción por el tablero, siempre a la vista de todos y aún así, siempre un paso por delante..

La Death Scythe de Undertaker no podía ser comparada con ninguna otra. Había detenido la guadaña de Grell con sus manos y había creído que lograría hacer lo mismo con Undertaker. Sin ser consciente de ello, los había colocado en un rango similar.

Estúpido.

Ese error de cálculo le costaría algo más que su cabeza. Su cuerpo, su capacidad para mantener una forma física en ese plano, sus poderes, sus contratos...

Antes de poder siquiera entender lo que había sucedido, un chillido agudo sacudió violentamente sus pensamientos. Un quejido insoportable llenaba sus sentidos y los ponía al límite en una intensa nota que no cesaba. Se introducía sin misericordia dentro de su cuerpo y lo presionaba. Expandía su interior hasta lograr que cada partícula de su ser se hiciese una con la vibración para abrirse y desgarrarse.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a percibir el hambre como único motivo de su existencia, que la nueva sensación lo tomó por sorpresa. Los demonios no contaban con un gran abanico de sensaciones. Él podía comportarse como un mayordomo llamado Sebastian y jugar a tener sentimientos y emociones porque eso era lo que su amo había requerido. Pero cuando su contrato terminara y él pudiese hacerse con su alma, la única sensación que prevalecería sería el hambre. Siempre, el hambre como única compañía.

Es por eso que no entendía qué era o qué debía hacer con esa nueva percepción. Una sensación que lo abría en dos, que lo desgarraba y lo desmembraba. Solo quería que terminase y entonces lo comprendió.

Dolor.

De modo que eso era. Jamás había sentido un dolor tan intenso en toda su existencia y eso..

Eso solo fue el principio.

Al primer aullido pronto le siguieron más. Decenas, centenas, miles de voces agudas, gritos, llantos, súplicas, lamentos. Jirones de sí mismo se veían expulsados en todas direcciones. Las voces de las almas condenadas escapaban de su prisión en su estomago para cobrar venganza de su captor.

Miles de fragmentos de su vida comenzaron a pasar frente a sus ojos. Las horas que había dedicado a aprender a preparar el té de su amo como tanto le gustaba, a estudiar las recetas de los variados postres para satisfacer su exquisito paladar. Escenas de él vistiéndolo, arropándolo para dormir, asistiéndolo en sus casos. El rostro de su joven amo mostrando angustia, turbación, ira, placer...

La comisura de sus labios se elevo mostrando sus fauces.

Aún con el dolor sin dar tregua y su cuerpo despedazándose en todas direcciones, el demonio tuvo el descaro de sonreír, porque oh si...También de eso se había tratado su relación. En medio de la venganza, el caos, la amargura y el enojo de su pequeño amo, habían logrado intimar de un modo en que era por demás inapropiado para los estandares victorianos.

En aquella particular ocasión, Astre lo había buscado de una manera distinta. Quería tenerlo cerca, más cerca aún de lo que su contrato profesaba. Su búsqueda había estado teñida de desesperación como si dudara. Como si no creyera que él jamás iba a abandonarlo. Entonces le había entregado también su cuerpo. Un cuerpo frágil, humano, que podía romperse si él era demasiado brusco. Si se dejaba llevar por sus instintos demoníacos...

Esa noche lo había tomado. Se había fundido en él marcándolo como suyo de una nueva forma. En ese momento, el contrato fue reforzado así como también su unión. Un evento único pero ciertamente memorable. Astre no volvió a querer tenerlo de esa manera, pero eso ya no importó..

Había resultado que el pequeño mocoso siempre estuvo en lo cierto. Dadas las circunstancias actuales, mirándolo en retrospectiva, ese arrebato de su amo no había estado tan errado. Ya no podría honrar su contrato. No podría tomar el alma que con tanta devoción había cuidado. Ya no podría permanecer a su lado. Faltaría a su promesa, porque ese día, su existencia llegaría a su fin.

Ya nada quedaría de él luego que la afilada hoja de Undertaker se hundiera sobre él, cercenando su cabeza. Lo que quedase de sí permanecería sepultado en el fondo del océano con los restos del Campania. No tendría manera de volver a componerse. No serían las toneladas de presión del agua lo que lo evitaría, sino las propias almas que había devorado a lo largo de su milenaria existencia. Aquellas almas se encargarían de destrozarlo por toda la eternidad.

Un gusto amargo, embargo lo que quedaba de su paladar.

Undertaker había ganado.

Bien jugado.

* * *

La oscuridad reinaba a su alrededor. El sopor lo hundía en el letargo. Por momentos, solo por breves momentos, podía salir de él. Ese era uno de ellos.

Dulce.

Paladeó de nuevo. Sus pensamientos eran inconexos, fugaces, iban y venían con una rapidez vertiginosa y él tenía que poner todas sus fuerzas para focalizarse. No podía saber qué era, de dónde venía, si estaba dentro o fuera de su boca. Pero de algo estaba seguro...era dulce. Era capaz de percibirlo y si lo hacia, solo indicaba una cosa..

Estaba vivo.

¿Por qué aún estaba vivo?¿Dónde se encontraba?

No podía saberlo. El sopor lo invadió nuevamente y ya no pudo concentrarse.

El mundo era diferente. Había cambiado, era más pequeño, más restrictivo. Se sentía incómodo. Cuando pudo recuperar las nociones temporales y pudo establecer un antes y un después, fue capaz de recordar que en el pasado podía moverse con libertad.

Quiso luchar. Liberarse de esa prisión que lo sujetaba, sin embargo, cada vez que lo hacía generaba un efecto inesperado. La prisión amenazaba con colapsar, hervía, se estremecía y vibraba. No comprendía qué ocurría hasta que un día lo escuchó. Un grito resonó en la oscuridad. Un grito tan claro y fuerte que fue capaz de sacarlo de su adormecimiento.

 _¿Joven amo?_

* * *

Sebastian despertó. En aquel lugar también estaba oscuro pero era una oscuridad distinta. La oscuridad de la noche. Se hallaba en un cuarto, no era la mansión Phantomhive, desconocía ese lugar. Sus temblorosas manos quitaron las cobijas que lo cubrían y se dirigió en dirección al espejo del tocador. Consternado con la situación, se observó a sí mismo y entonces comprendió: se encontraba en el cuerpo de su joven amo.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera recobrar la fuerza suficiente para tomar nuevamente posesión de él, pero mientras no podía hacerlo, aprovechaba el tiempo para sacar conjeturas.

Sabía que estaba vivo gracias a que, de algún modo, una parte de sí mismo había permanecido dentro del cuerpo de Astre. Podía dar cuenta de que el señorito desconocía que lo albergaba en su interior y por el momento prefería mantenerlo así. Aún estaba demasiado débil y si Astre lo rechazaba era capaz de terminar con la vida de ambos. Asimismo, deducía que sus intentos por liberarse inducían al pequeño conde a fuertes estados febriles de modo que había dejado de hacerlo a fín de no poner en peligro la existencia de ninguno de los dos.

Necesitaba saber qué sucedía a su alrededor. Es así que, procurando permanecer dentro del calido cuerpo que lo protegía, se dedicó a observar.

* * *

-Definitivamente, ha pasado tiempo... Sebastian.-El Shinigami no parecía sorprendido de verlo.- ¡Por cierto! No deberías estar tomando cosas que no te pertenecen- Continuó con un dejo de aburrimiento, haciendo referencia a la filosa guadaña en forma de tijera bajo su garganta.

-Pero, esa es la naturaleza de un demonio ¿No es cierto?-Undertaker emitió esa pequeña risita tan característica de sí.

Sebastian dejó que parte de sus fauces se revelaran ante la escasa reacción del otro ante su presencia. Su cuerpo era el de su joven amo. Si bien, algunas de sus características demoníacas se revelaban cuando tomaba posesión de él, aún estaba muy lejos de recobrar sus poderes y su fuerza. Jamás podría aspirar a vencer al Shinigami en ese estado y Undertaker lo sabía..

-¿Crees que Astre te pertenecía?-Inquirió Sebastian acortando aún más la distancia que los separaba, dejando que la guadaña rozara la piel del otro.

Undertaker lo observó de reojo. La mirada verde brillante de sus iris había adquirido un destello peligroso.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia...-Sentenció para luego añadir en un tono más despreocupado.-He notado tu presencia desde que llegamos aquí. Siempre supe que deshacerme de ti no sería tarea tan sencilla. Los demonios son como las cucarachas, difícil deshacerse de ellas..

Sebastian sonrió ante la insultate comparación. El Shinigami no se sentía amenazado. Era una realidad que no podría vencerlo. Dudaba incluso de si podría lograrlo aún en posesión de su poder. Sin embargo, aún contaba con un as bajo la manga y estaba dispuesto a usarlo.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi?

El demonio inclinó su rostro en dirección al cuello del otro hasta rozar con su nariz su clavícula. Sorbió el aroma que emanaba. Un aroma a muerte pero también a poder. Un poder afianzado a lo largo de siglos, que radicaba en la experiencia de permanecer durante tanto tiempo en aquel retorcido mundo. Con suma lentitud, pasó la lengua que era a la vez suya y de su amo, por la suave piel blanca, dejando que el tacto llenara sus sentidos. Por un breve instante, permitió que la voracidad lo dominara. Solo por un breve instante. Debía controlarse para jugar bien sus cartas. Aún alerta, pudo percibir que Undertaker estaba a punto de actuar para rechazarlo y ese fue el momento en que decidió actuar..

La guadaña en forma de tijera, era pequeña pero tan afilada como sus hermanas. En un rápido destello realizó un corte limpio. Las hebras plateadas estuvieron unos segundos en sus manos antes de perderse dentro de su boca en dos veloces dentelladas. Dulce. Su sabor era dulce. El demonio sintió que lo embargaba un oscuro triunfo.

En esta ocasión, Undertaker lo observó perplejo. Evidentemente esperaba que la Death Scythe lo hiriera y no un simple corte de un mechón de cabello.

-Debes disculparme. Eso ha sido un poco apresurado. Me he encontrado hambriento durante mucho tiempo..

Sebastian se alejó. El cabello ingerido cosquilleaba en su interior otorgándole una muestra de lo mucho que podía ganar si su plan daba resultados.

Continuará..


	6. Un sueño

Capítulo 6: Un sueño

Llevaba tiempo sin soñar con Sebastian. Eso fue lo primero que pensó al velo ingresar en su recamara. No había otra explicación lógica. Debía de tratarse de un sueño. Había visto su cabeza rodar bañando de sangre el lujoso mármol del Campania, había sentido el agudo dolor en el sello al deshacerse el contrato..

El contrato. Es cierto, Undertaker le había mencionado que los contratos establecidos por los demonios solo eran un juego para ellos. Un demonio podía tomar el alma de su amo en cualquier instante y por eso había procurado separarlo de Sebastian.

 _"Shinigami, ángel, demonio..no importa lo que seas. Si eres inmortal, el aburrimiento va a ir tras de tí y Sebastian no era la excepción. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de prolongar su diversión. Cualquier cosa excepto..renunciar al sabor de tu alma. No tenías temor de morir. Tu peculiar deseo de ser castigado por la muerte de tu hermano era lo que hacía de tu alma un espécimen tan único._ "

Esas habían sido las palabras del Shinigami mientras llegaban a la mansión alemana y él no había tenido suficiente tiempo de pensar en ellas. Más bien, ante la ausencia del demonio, las había descartado ante la imposibilidad de juzgar su veracidad. Sin embargo, al ver nuevamente a Sebastian, no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría algo de verdad en ellas.

El demonio se acercó a su cama. En sus manos una bandeja y en su rostro aquella estúpida sonrisa complaciente que siempre ostentaba luego de haberse salido con la suya.

-Parece que tiene problemas para dormir, joven amo. Le he traído algo que lo ayudará.

Sebastian le ofreció un pequeño frasquito con un oleoso líquido verde en su interior. Astre lo sintió vagamente familiar, pero no puso demasiada atención en ello. La duda que le había transmitido la revelación de Undertaker exigía una pronta respuesta.

-Dime Sebastian, prometiste jamás mentirme..

\- Yes, my lord.

La sonrisa complaciente vaciló un instante. Su repentina pregunta pareció tomarlo desprevenido.

-Bien. Entonces quiero saber ¿Es cierto que puedes tomar mi alma sin cumplir el contrato?

La pregunta se elevó en el aire y por un instante pareció poseer una presencia tangible en la habitación. Un silencio espeso siguió al interrogante. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, una vibrante cólera comenzó a abrirse camino en el pecho de Astre. Ese silencio decía más de lo que las palabras hubieran podido revelar.

De un momento a otro fue como si una barrera se hubiera levantado entre los dos. Las máscaras cayeron y ya no eran un noble y su mayordomo, sino un demonio y un humano. Ambos se midieron un instante, hasta que Astre, harto con la situación, estalló.

\- ¡Responde la pregunta, maldita sea!- No podía explicar la razón, pero se sentía extrañamente herido.

Sebastian no respondió inmediatamente, su expresión inescrutable. Hasta que finalmente, y para sorpresa del joven Conde, Sebastian asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que la estúpida sonrisa volvía a su lugar.

-Debo decir que me habría gustado prolongar un poco más nuestra asociación. Veras, hacía tiempo que no me divertía de este modo..-Exclamó el demonio con una extraña expresión alegre mientras se quitaba los guantes revelando la marca del contrato que comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Astre se removió inquieto en la cama. Había comenzado a sentir un sudor frío recorrer su espalda. La manera en que el otro hablaba y se movía había comenzado a inquietarlo.

-Pero dadas las circunstancias, es momento de ponerle fin a nuestro pequeño juego.-Con lentitud acercó su rostro al suyo, apoyando parte de su cuerpo en la cama.

-Ha sido todo un placer, joven amo.

Sebastian lo mordió. Sus afilados caninos se cerraron sobre la piel de su boca imposibilitándole respirar. El dolor se esparció con fuertes puntadas sobre su rostro. La sangre regó las sabanas en una lluvia carmesí. Al salir del shock quiso escapar, pero la fuerza del demonio le impedía moverse. Sebastian lo devoraba aún estando vivo. No tenía escapatoria.

"Joven conde"

Gritaba, pero su voz no emitía sonido. Luchaba pero su cuerpo estaba sujeto. El dolor le impedía pensar, encontrar una salida, liberarse del demonio. Aquel maldito demonio que había jugado con él. Con sus deseos, su ira, su venganza. Lo había humillado una vez más con sus mentiras y falsas promesas.

"Es un sueño"

La cólera lo invadía. Quería despedazarlo, sin importar su desventajosa situación, sin importar que su rostro se hubiese convertido en una masa sanguinolenta..

"Solo es un sueño, joven conde"

Quería destrozarlo. Eliminar su existencia de la faz de la tierra, si él caía lo arrastraría con él. Debía encontrar la forma..

"¡ASTRE!"

Despertó inspirando una gran cantidad de aire. El corazón latiendo furioso, los nudillos blancos de aferrar las sábanas, la respiración entrecortada, superficial. Solo un sueño. Solo se había tratado de un sueño.

Undertaker aún se encontraba en la habitación. Recordaba que le había ofrecido un remedio para la tos, pero luego de eso...

¿Acaso se había vuelto a dormir en su presencia?

Intento recobrar la calma pero no era tarea fácil. Hacía tiempo que no tenía esa clase de sueños. Permaneció unos minutos intentando recuperarse hasta que finalmente optó por ser presa de su vulnerabilidad. El Shinigami siempre había sido su refugio cuando el mundo colapsaba a su alrededor, de modo que se inclinó hacia él buscando un lugar entre sus brazos.

Tal vez necesitaba consuelo, tal vez precisaba sentir que realmente se había librado de aquella pesadilla y de las garras de Sebastian, tal vez..

 _Ta vez no era el único que necesitaba consuelo en esa habitación.  
_  
El pensamiento lo asaltó tan pronto como el Shinigami lo envolvió en sus brazos. Durante su estadía en aquel lugar, la diferencia de altura entre los dos se había acortado dramáticamente, de modo que los plateados cabellos cosquilleaban su mejilla, y su rostro podía hundirse en el espacio entre su cuello y su clavícula. Pero había algo extraño en él. Algo que Astre no había notado hasta ahora. Undertaker lo aferraba con la misma intensidad, como si fuese él quien acabara de despertar de una pesadilla y no al contrario. Astre se alarmó.

-¿Qué sucede..?

-Perdóname. Debes perdonarme, nunca quise. Jamás quise..-Las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta haciendo que Astre solo pudiese entender fragmentos, pero él sabía a qué se refería. Quizás no supiese gran cosa de su historia y pasado, pero conocía los fantasmas que aquejaban al Shinigami.

-Está bien, está bien..-Repetía como un mantra, tan centrado en aliviar el sufrimiento del otro que había olvidado el suyo.-No tuviste la culpa. Fueron ellos. Victoria y su séquito arruinaron a la familia, pero pronto se arrepentirán.

Astre tomo el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó por segunda vez. Un beso lento y suave que Undertaker no correspondió pero tampoco rechazó.Ya no le importaba la etiqueta, ni su estatus, ni la relación que pudieron haber tenido anteriormente. Esa noche debía ser fiel a lo que sentía. Debía ser sincero porque era esa misma sinceridad la que necesitaba transmitirle al Shinigami.

\- Se arrepentirán, ya lo verás.- Sentenció atrayendendolo una vez más contra su cuerpo.

Tal vez, si Astre hubiese podido ver en ese instante la mirada del Shinigami, podría haber dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Probablemente, si hubiese permitido que Undertaker se aclarara en su discurso, podría haber escuchado sus siguientes palabras...

 _"Jamás quise que esto terminara así"_

Quizás, si su deseo por él no hubiese imperado por sobre su juicio, habría notado que su lamento no se debía a un pasado imposible de cambiar, si no al futuro que se avecinaba.

Continuará..


End file.
